Reversed
by fanfic18
Summary: Katniss was kidnapped by the capitol not peeta.  Now it is Peeta who is trying to save Katniss before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up finally, my mind foggy. I could not focus on anything at all. What happened? Why do I feel like I have been hit with a ton of bricks? I was blinking trying to focus on something, anything to tell me where I was. I look around. Johanna Mason is next to me, still unconscious. I have to figure out what happened.

_I'm Katniss Everdeen. I survived the Hunger Games. Peeta Mellark was a victor along with me. He loves me….I love him. I was in the Quarter Quell. _

The Quarter Quell! The last thing I remember is blowing up the force field….but where am I now? I look around and I see that we are in a cell. How did I get here? I here feet walking down the hallway, getting closer to the cell. A face peeks in the bars, the last person that I want to see of course. President Snow.

"Hello Miss Everdeen. Have a nice nap?" Snow asked while smirking.

"Where's Peeta!" I yell. He just laughs at me.

"Well you see Miss Everdeen, when you blew up the force field the capitol captured you and Miss Mason. The rebels got Peeta, Finnick, and the others. Unfortunately for you, this means that we'll be going through some….questioning, to see what you know about this breakout." He exclaimed evilly. If there is one thing good that came out of this it's that Peeta is okay, and that I can tell Snow is pissed off.

"Question me all you want, I don't know anything." I told him weakly. He gave me a disbelieving look and walked away. I crawl over to Johanna to see if she has any terrible injuries. I, myself, am not to beaten up thank god. Though, I know that it won't last long. Johanna seems to be okay, maybe there is some way we can get out of this. Johanna stirs next to me slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Katniss? Where are we?" She asks me quietly.

"The Capitol. They captured us Johanna." I said. She looked at me, I could tell she was scared because I was scared too.

"Don't worry I'm sure that the rebels will save us soon. It will all be over soon." I told her hoping that it was possible. She just nods. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway again. A Peacemaker comes to our cell.

"Everdeen, up." He tells me. He takes me to this small room with a chair in the middle of the room. He straps me down to the chair so that I cannot escape whatever is coming for me. All I can think about is that I am so happy this is not Peeta. He sets up a camera to record this.

"Miss Everdeen, where are the rebels?" He asks me not polite at all.

"Go to hell." I spit at him menacingly. He shakes his head and turns on a switch. I screamed in pain. I was being electrocuted violently. It hurts so bad! He turns it off and the pain very slowly fades away.

"Now I'll ask again. Where are the rebels Katniss?" He says again. I glare at him and say:

"Beats me." With that reply he shocks me worse than before, it feels like I am being pricked with millions and millions of little needles pressing into my skin. He shuts it off again. He now tries a different approach.

"Tell me Katniss, what do you know."

"I don't know anything you idiot!" I reply hotly. He slaps me really hard across the face. I screeched terribly. It hurt so bad.

"You know Katniss, if you're trying to keep Peeta Mellark safe, there is no point. He doesn't love you anymore." With that remark he plays over and over again Peetas voice telling me that he hates me more than anything. At about an hour of hearing those words, I can't help but believe him. Who would love me? I ruin everything, I'm stubborn, I'm the reason everything bad happens. I start crying. I lost Peeta for good this time. He deserves better than me.

"Know Katniss, what do you know?" He asks for the last time. I reply with a simple.

"Nothing." I said quietly. I then feel something hard hit my head, and I black out…

**Peeta POV.**

How could this have happened? Why did they save me and not Katniss? When Haymitch told me Katniss is in the Capitols hands I blew up. I punched Haymitch and broke so many things. I was extremely angry. It should have been me captured. I have to get her back… the love of my life, the girl on fire…

"Peeta?" A named called me. I turn around to see Finnick standing at my door.

"What?" I asked depressed. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Coin wants us all down in the meeting room. Says she has something important she got today." Finnick and I head down to the meeting room. What could be so important that it interrupts my grieving? We take a seat in the chairs along with Haymitch, Gale, and Prim.

"I've asked you guys here today to show you something I received from the Capitol a few minutes ago." She explained and then put the video in.

It started off showing Katniss strapped into a chair held down tightly so she can't escape. My heart started beating faster. Katniss! She's still alive!

"Miss Everdeen, where are the rebels?" The Peacemaker asks me not polite at all.

"Go to hell." Katniss spit at him menacingly. He shakes his head and turns on a switch. She screamed in pain. I was so shocked by the scene in front of my eyes. They were torturing her! She was being electrocuted violently. He turns it off and you can she her taking deep breaths trying to not cry.

"Now I'll ask again. Where are the rebels Katniss?" He says again. Katniss glared at him and says:

"Beats me." With that reply he shocks her worse than before. I have to look away from the horrific scene. How come she had to be captured and not me? I look back when the screaming stops. You can tell how worn out she is now from the immense pain clearly written on her face. He now tries a different approach.

"Tell me Katniss, what do you know."

"I don't know anything you idiot!" She replied hotly. He slaps her really hard across the face. She screeched terribly. I had tears in my eyes at this point. I am ready to kill the Peacemaker. I have my fists in a tight ball gripping tightly to diffuse my immense anger. Katniss now has a huge gash across her face which is bleeding profusely.

"You know Katniss, if you're trying to keep Peeta Mellark safe, there is no point. He doesn't love you anymore." What? What is he talking about! Of course I still love Katniss! There will never be anyone else. With that remark he plays over and over again my voice telling her that I hate her more than anything. He plays that for a long time. She starts sobbing. She actually seems to believe it. I can see what's probably going on in her mind right now. Why would anyone love her with all that has happened, but it only makes me love her all the more. She is the strongest person that I have ever met.

"Know Katniss, what do you know?" He asks for the last time. Katniss replies with a simple.

"Nothing." she said quietly. Then he hits her over the head with something, and turns off the camera. I was ready to kill something. I was so angry that I could feel it rolling off me. I had tears streaming down my face. When I get her back, they are going to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I woke up next to Johanna again, but this time she was awake and staring at me thoughtfully. Honestly, I did not think that Johanna had a thoughtful bone in her body.

"Katniss, what happened to you?" She asked sadly. I shook my head, which was throbbing, and said:

"You don't want to know." Johanna looked at me funny but nodded anyway.

"Are you okay though?" She asked me. I nodded even though I was lying completely. I would rather be dead than endure this torture and I can only imagine it getting worse.

"Can't show weakness right?" I tell her. She nods her head understanding that being strong in this is better than giving in.

"Are you okay?" I ask her thoughtfully. She moves a little bit wincing.

"Yeah I think so; it looks like you got the worse end." Johanna said to me sadly.

"I'd rather I take the torture. It's my fault were in here anyway." I tell her sadly. Tears come back into my eyes. I probably could have prevented this by just dying in the first games that I was in. Peeta would have won and all of this would not be happening.

"Katniss listen; we haven't gotten off on the best start. This really isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She tells me. I look at her bewildered; I never ever thought I would hear her say that. She always seemed like such a nasty person.

"I'll try." I say without emotion. An hour later the Peacekeepers come in to take Johanna away. She's screaming trying to get them to stop. I yell:

"Take me! I'll go in her place just leave her alone okay!" With that comment they take me instead of her. Johanna is looking at me like I am crazy. I really did not want her to get tortured for me. I deserve it anyway. They pull me away into another room, again strapping me in a chair. They switch on the camera again, I really want to know what they are doing taping this, probably to look back and enjoy it again.

"Where are the rebels? What do you know?" He asked me seeming bored.

"I have no clue where they are, but I'll tell you a secret." I said smiling. I motion for him to come closer, and he does.

"I will not tell you a thing. Peeta and the rebels are going to save this country." I whisper. With that statement I earn a nice slap across the face. It hurt, really bad but I won't show them that they are winning.

"Katniss Everdeen, tell us what you know or there will be more torture." He said to me practically growling.

"Go to hell." Was my last statement before I could feel my entire body burning in flames. I screamed extremely loud. This was a new way to torture me. They sure knew how to get creative. Slowly after what seemed like hours, but only seconds, they terrorizing flames stopped and I sit in the chair burned from head to toe. The Peacekeepers pick me up and drag me back to my cell where they throw me on the ground. I groan in pain. Johanna rushes over to me quickly.

"Oh my gosh." She whispers "What did they do to you Katniss?"

"Just used some fire." I replied sleepily. I think I am about to pass out.

"Never again, go in the place of me." She scolds. I try and shrug my shoulders.

"I'm making no promises." I reply and then enter the world of my dreams…

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep because I was too worried about Katniss. How much farther are they going to go with torturing her? She can't handle much, especially because she never got to recover from the Games. I pace back and forth in the dining hall; when Gale comes up to me.

"Peeta, we have to get Katniss back." He tells me warily.

"I agree. Even if it just the two of us." I reply determined. With that we go to Coin to discuss this. We walk into the meeting room and see that everybody is sitting there again.

"Oh Peeta, we were just coming to get you. Is there something you came here for though?" Coin asks politely.

"Yes I was. We need to go rescue Katniss! We can't just sit here while she is being tortured." I practically yell at her. She looks sad, but she seems to be contemplating the request.

"Yes I agree" She says nodding "But there is something we have to show you again. We got another video today from the Capitol." She says. I feel my heart start racing, this can not be good.

"Well put it in!" I yell. She nods and puts in the video. The first thing I see is Katniss strapped to the chair again, and I can tell this will be the same kind of thing as last time. I won't be able to handle it this time.

"Where are the rebels? What do you know?" He asked Katniss, seeming bored.

"I have no clue where they are, but I'll tell you a secret." She said smiling. She motions for him to come closer to her, and he does. What is she doing?

"I will not tell you a thing. Peeta and the rebels are going to save this country." She whispers to him. With that statement she earned a slap across the face. I can feel the tears in my eyes again, I grip the table hard. You can tell that she is in pain, but she won't give them that satisfaction.

"Katniss Everdeen, tell us what you know or there will be more torture." He said to her practically growling. I really want to hurt him. No one should talk to her like that! When I rescue her I will be the one to kill him.

"Go to hell." Was her last statement before the fire erupted on her. My eyes widened, and I could hear gasps among the room. They were actually burning her alive! Katniss' screams tear my heart apart. She is in an enormous amount of pain. The tears were now running down my face, they were of sadness, and of anger. They finally take her away, but she has terrible burns.

"We need to get her out of there! Now!" I yelled at everybody in the room. They all nodded their heads still looking shocked at what just happened. Little Prim was crying in her hands, I go and rub her back.

"We will get her back Prim, I promise." I tell her. Right away everyone is talking about ways to get Katniss back to us safely. I figure out a good one that everybody seems to agree with.

"Okay here's my plan. We get somebody to give the Capitol false information about where rebel troops will be. We'll say that the place will have all rebel troops ready to finish the war. When all of the Peacekeepers are gone, we will break in and get Katniss and Johanna out of there." They all nod their heads looking determined, all but Coin.

"Peeta that is dangerous." She tells me. I glare at her.

"Were doing this my way okay." She begrudgingly nods her head and goes to have someone tell the Capitol false information. Tomorrow we'll be going into the Capitol to get the women I love back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling utterly terrible. The burns on my body were raw and stinging like crazy. All I could think about though is that I deserve this. I messed my life up and it is no one else's fault. Now I know why Peeta does not love me anymore, just like the tape said. I tried to move a bit, but groaned in pain. I was hurt really bad.

"Katniss? Are you okay? You have been out for a while." Johanna said leaning down to see if I was ok.

"Fine." I managed to stutter out. She looked at me with disbelieving eyes. She could tell that I was lying threw my teeth. Johanna does not have a scratch on her from the Capitol. I keep volunteering for torture. Why should she have to endure the torture because of what I have done? I am not willing for her to get hurt.

"Keep holding on Katniss, we'll make it through." She told me. I just shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"Johanna, Peeta doesn't love me anymore. He isn't going to save me. They will come for you, but I have given up hope." I manage to get out of my mouth before being short of breath. I am trying to hold on a little longer, but I seem to be slipping away. Johanna looked at me like I was stupid.

"That boy will never fall out of love with you, don't give up hope. We'll pull through." She said looking determined. I just shut my eyes for a little while and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my jail cell being thrown open. The Peacekeeper was standing there ready to get Johanna for torture. Once again I volunteer to take her place. They don't seem to mind torturing me instead of her. He took me to the room again and strapped me down.

"Where are the rebels Katniss! I am tired of your excuses." He yelled at me with angry eyes.

"I told you I don't know!" I yell back, which earns me a back hand to my face. It stings terribly but I won't let him see the pain.

"This is the last chance you will get before I kill you. Say something or you are done." The Peacekeeper says to me. A final ultimatum.

"Then kill me because I won't tell you anything." I tell him quietly. Surprisingly I am not scared of death. I have escaped it so many times that it feels inevitable now. I wait for the final shot, blow, cut or anything that will end my life for good. I give up, Peeta doesn't love me anymore. There is no point in living without him. I finally hear a gun shot and then I see black…

**Peeta P.O.V.**

Gale, Haymitch, other men from District 13, Finnick, and I are just arriving at the Capitol. I am anxious to find Katniss and bring her back to safety. I know that when I see her, the state she's in will not be a pretty sight to see. I am trying to prepare myself for the gruesome things I will probably see here.

We are dressed as Peacekeepers just incase any have stayed behind to guard people. Our plan seemed to have worked because we do not see anyone around. We quickly go around from room to room in the Capitol building searching for Katniss and Johanna. I can't seem to find them and I am starting to get scared. Where are they? Is Katniss okay? We reach the last cell on the left and I immediately recognize Johanna. She still looks the same since the games, but Katniss isn't in here with her. I get into the cell and run to Johanna.

"Johanna, I'm so happy you are okay, but where is Katniss? Is she still alive?" I ask her frantically. She looks at me sorrowfully.

"The Peacekeepers took her again for more torture. Katniss gave up hope, thinking you didn't love her anymore. She kept volunteering to receive my torture. She wants to die because she thinks you hate her. They just took her away about five minutes ago." Johanna told me sadly. I get up and run out of the room. She really thinks I don't love her? She would rather die because of it? I love her more than anything.

I was searching for where she was taken when I hear a gunshot. I run in the direction of the sound. I fling open the door and see Katniss on the ground bleeding from her left shoulder, right above her heart. The Peacekeeper turns around armed with his gun, but before he can shoot I shoot him right through the head. He falls to the ground dead. That is for torturing the girl I love.

I run over to Katniss' still body. Blood seems to be pouring out of her wound. I put pressure on it with my hand and hold her body in my arms. She is still breathing. I take the chance and call for help. They all rush in immediately and they help carry her to the hovercraft. Johanna is already on board being looked at by the doctor. When I rush in with Katniss in my arms, he leaves Johanna and starts helping Katniss. He is rushing around looking for equipment. I sit next to Katniss and hold her hand. I now feel the tears rushing down my face.

"Is she going to be okay?" I choked out. The doctor looks from me to her and says:

"It seems the bullet hit an artery. I will keep her stable till we get to 13 and then I will need to perform surgery. There is a highly possible chance she won't make it through the trip. And a big risk she won't make it through the surgery." He tells me honestly. I am pretty sure I stopped breathing. It is highly likely she'll die. I can't live with myself if that happens. If she dies….I am right along with her. I bend down and give her a kiss on her lips. They are ice cold. I whisper in her ear lightly.

"Stay with me." I beg. She stirs a little and barley gets out the word:

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Peeta P.O.V.**

We have officially been back at district thirteen for a couple hours now. Katniss made it through the flight back here; right now she is in surgery hopefully pulling through. She is so strong; she just has to pull through this. I lay my head down against the arm of the chair. I have not moved since we have gotten here. I don't want to miss anything. I slowly drift off to sleep.

I am suddenly awakened by Haymitch shaking me. Finnick, Gale, Prim, Katniss' mother, and the doctor were standing there too. I stand up waiting to hear the news.

"Katniss' surgery was extremely risky. We lost her on the table numerous times." He said letting out an exhausted breath. I could feel myself slowly shutting down at his words. Katniss is dead…I am next. "Katniss pulled through in the end though." The doctor finished saying. I could feel the tears of relief in my eyes. She made it!

"She is still very weak and unconscious, but she should wake up within the hour. Only three people aloud to see her at a time also." He said too. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim went to her room right away. The rest of us stood around deciding who should go next. I spoke up.

"Gale you should go first, then Finnick, and Haymitch. I'll go last. I want to stay a while, alone." I explained to them when they looked at me like I was crazy. I wanted to see her right away, but I want to spend more time with her.

It was about twenty minutes before I was finally able to see Katniss alone. She was still not conscious, and had bandages, and machines hooked up to her. She really didn't look good at all. She was bruised, way to skinny, and she looked extremely sick. Her chest was uncovered, but it had a huge bandage wrapped around her upper body. I pulled up a chair to the side of her bed and took her hand just holding it. I put my head down on the bed next to our hands. I finally let the tears take over. I haven't cried for her really yet. The sobs slowly took over my body. I was shaking. How could I have let her go through this? She didn't deserve this torture that was given to her. And how could she think I don't love her anymore? I would do anything to switch the roles we were in right now. Suddenly I felt a hand running through my hair.

"Peeta" A voice croaked. I looked up to find Katniss barley awake, staring down at me.

"Katniss! Oh gosh I'm so sorry. So sorry." I sobbed for her. She stroked my hair lightly. Katniss had a small smile on her face.

"I would do it again to protect you. I'm glad it was me instead of you. I couldn't handle it if you were in that kind of pain. I took Johanna's torture too. No one deserves to go through that when it was my fault." She said wincing a bit.

"No, I wish it was me. I couldn't stand to see you getting tortured. It was hell for me. And I can't believe you took her torture, it's not your fault. It never will be." I said still crying. I will reprimand her later for her foolish actions. Johanna would have been able to handle what was given to her. Instead Katniss got a lot more torture than was needed. Katniss looked at me confused.

"What do you mean seeing me get tortured? How did you see me?" She asked confused.

"They recorded your torture and sent us the video to watch." I told her sadly. Katniss looked into my eyes; she had tears in her own.

"I never wanted you to see me like that. I was weak." Katniss explained; tears leaking through her eyes. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Katniss, you were strong! I have never admired anyone like I have of you. You handled that better than anyone could have. You didn't let them get to you." I stroked her hair lovingly. It still amazes me how selfless she is.

"You heard your voice too didn't you?" She asked me hesitantly. I looked at her thinking what could she be talking about.

"Your voice telling me that you didn't love me anymore." Katniss explained. I suddenly remembered. I pulled her into a hug, not to tight to hurt her though.

"I love you. When I heard that I couldn't believe they would say that. Nothing that ever happens will stop me from loving you." I said "What saddens me is that you actually seemed to believe it. Why?"

"I….it just doesn't make sense for you to still love me." She tells me sadly "You could have so much better than me. I'm broken. Beyond repair. I led us into a war. How could you love me…like I love you?"

I looked at her bewildered. She just said she loves me. I slowly leaned in and kissed her lightly. I pulled away and held her face into my hands.

"You are the only girl I could ever love. You're not broken beyond repair. I am here to help you heal, to help you get better. I will never give up on you EVER. This war, it has been coming for a long time. You give this country hope, that our future will be better. I love you, so much it hurts." I explained sounding choked up. Katniss leaned up slowly and kissed me. She pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I smiled and pecked her lips. I will never get tire of hearing her say that to me.

"I love you. Stay with me?" I asked. She smiled and pulled me onto her bed next to her. We lay in her bed till we both just about fell asleep. My arms wrapped lightly around her waist, her head leaning against my chest. I could hear her shallow breaths, which concerned me a little.

Right before I drifted off to sleep I heard a:

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss P.O.V.**

_I was back in that awful place where I was taken to. I could hear all of the guards talking about the torture that would soon come. I was beyond scared; the Girl on Fire was scared to death. How long have I been here already? Was Peeta going to save me, or was his voice telling the truth before? Did he really not love me anymore? My thoughts were interrupted by one of the Guards coming in._

_ "Are you ready for more Girl on Fire?" He asked._

_ "Please, just please, leave me alone! I am sorry okay! Just let me go and see Peeta again!" I begged the guard._

_ "Ha! You actually believe that we're going to let you see him again? Did you not hear before, he doesn't love you anymore." The guard yelled at me._

_ "You're lying! He loves me and he always will!" I said with tears streaming down my face. The guard just laughed at me and started the new method of torture, electric shock._

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and was staring into Peeta's. He was wiping the tears from my face that I didn't even know were there.

"Katniss, are you ok?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it was just a terrible dream." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Hey it's okay, do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asked me gently. I just shook my head and lay back down.

"Go to sleep Katniss, you've been through a lot." He said. I just nodded and drifted back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in an empty bed. I looked all around the room for Peeta. Where could he have gone? I tried to get up, but the alarm on the hospital bed went off. A nurse rushed in to see what was going on.

"You have to stay in the bed Katniss. You are nowhere ready to leave yet." She explained. I looked at her funny.

"Do you no where Peeta is?" I asked in a worried voice. She her hard look that she had on softened.

"He's just talking to Haymitch sweetie. Why don't you get some more rest? I think you need it." I looked at her name tag, it said Jenny. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Nurse Jenny. I'll try to get some more sleep." I said. She smiled and walked out, turning my light off as she went. As she shut the door I started to plan my escape….

**Peeta's P.O.V.**

I walked into the meeting room, everyone was waiting for me. I sat next to Gale and Haymitch. I sighed really quick and then stood up.

"Okay we have to think of a way to keep Katniss away from the capital. I'm sure they have figured out she was broken out by now and they will be looking for her." I said. Everyone nodded, agreeing with me.

"How are we supposed to do that Peeta? It is really hard trying to keep somebody away from the capitals clutches." Haymitch explained. I looked at him with menacing eyes.

"Haymitch! We have to try our hardest because I am NEVER losing Katniss ever again!" I yelled at him. He gave me a hard look.

"Relax yourself boy, you know I care about Katniss as much as you do." He said with mean eyes.

"Yeah I understand, but Katniss cannot go back there!" I yelled again. All of a sudden we heard a small gasp. I turned around to find Katniss standing in the doorway looking like she was about to faint….


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss P.O.V**

"Yeah I understand, but Katniss cannot go back there!" Peeta said. I gasped, feeling faint. Why would I have to go back to the capital? Were the rebels planning on giving me back? I can't go back there! I endured so much torcher I don't think I can go through anymore. I look up and see Peeta, Haymitch, and everyone else looking at me, worried is the only way to describe their expressions.

"No! You can't make me go back there! Please Peeta, don't send me back there!" I cried hysterically. I can't believe I have to go back there. Peeta hurriedly approached me.

"Katniss, honey, shush. You don't EVER have to go back there. I promise! I will keep you safe." He said lovingly looking into my gray seam eyes. I looked around the room and all of the others were nodding their heads. Gale approached me tentatively.

"Catnip? Hey don't worry! We won't let them take you back, I promise." Gale said rubbing my back, trying to console me as well. I look up at him and give him a tiny smile.

"Peeta" I say turning towards him. He looks at me questioningly. "Can we please go to my room for a little while? I think I need to calm down for a bit." He nods his head and we head towards my room.

We lay on my bed together, my head on his strong chest. I listen to him breathing in an out, it's very relaxing. After a while I have finally calmed down a bit. I look at Peeta whose eyes are closed.

"Hey Peeta?" I ask tentatively. He looks down at me, "Yeah Katniss?"

I look nervously at him for a while. I open my mouth and close it trying to think of the words I want to say.

"Katniss, you can tell me anything. I am here for you no matter what." He says sympathetically. I look at him and see all the encouragement that I need. I nod.

"Peeta, my time in those cells were awful. Every night I have been having treacherous nightmares from the torcher. I haven't been able to have a peaceful night's sleep in a long time, I feel so scared and stressed all the time! What happens if the Capital come and tries to take me back? What if they succeed! I can't go-"That's when Peeta cut off my long rant with a long searing kiss. I was the one to break it off first. I looked up at his loving face. 

"Katniss" He said stroking my face, "I won't let them take you again, I promise you. It was bad enough last time, and I don't think I can survive again without you. I will protect you against all cost, even my own life. I swear, no one will touch you again. I love you to let you go again." I look up at him amazed.

"You love me?" I asked in the smallest voice, that I did not even know I could produce. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Of course I do! I think you are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. I could not ask for anyone better. I love you with my whole heart Katniss, and I always will." Peeta said looking into my watery eyes.

"Peeta, I can't believe after this that you love me. I am a broken now and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't deserve you, your kindness, or your love. I love you, but I can't let you love me, I would ruin your life. I have never been the kind to let my feelings show, but I have to explain to you why you can't love me. You deserve more than I can ever give you. I'm not the kind of girl who can express how I feel, but I know that you deserve someone who can give you happiness, and that you don't have to look after, afraid that they will break or be gone again." I stood up after this not looking at his face. I start towards the door but he grabs my wrist and turns me around.

"Katniss, look at me." Peeta says softly. I slowly look up at his blurry face because of my tears. He looks at me with a pained expression. "I don't care what you think you are like, I see the true you. You ARE strong, smart, and kind. I could not ask for anyone better than you. How can you not see that? I would do anything for you, and I know you would do anything for me. I've seen it. You are just trying to push me away because you don't want to hurt me, but the truth is it hurts me when you push me away. I don't care Katniss, I don't."

I look up at him amazed, and then I launched myself at him and kissed him. I tried to put as much passion as I could into this kiss. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated his words, and for him being there. He was the first one to break it off.

"Peeta, I can't tell you how much that meant to me. You wouldn't let me walk away from you and that's the first time that someone showed me how much they truly cared. I love you too Peeta. Please just be patient with me." I tell him while softly crying. This time though, it was happy tears. Maybe, just maybe, I can get past all of this trauma, and try and live my life in the way I want to.

But then again, let's see if the Capital will let me.


End file.
